How team 6 kinda changed the world
by Ayame-chan14
Summary: Meet team 6. The weird team of shinobi in konohagakure. They know our dear Naruto, everyone does. That doesn't mean they've met him though. Team 6's story starts just before Pein attacks. Their little encounters with naruto may seem odd, but it may be just wat was needed to change the world. (I know the summary sucks, but the story is good :D:D)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

I remember clearly what it feels like to start over again. My parents told me we'd have to move. Everyone in the village was. The war was putting the villagers on edge, too. The shinobi weren't the only ones facing it after all. The five hour walk with the rest of the villagers had brought us to the Hidden leaf village. The first Hokage at that time, a man called Hashirama Senju, had agreed to shelter us. As a thank you, the children would be trained to become shinobi, if capable. Most of us would complete the training, and some of us even became Jounin. Of course, including myself But the story I'm about to tell you isn't about me, it's about the future. My granddaughter, Hiryu Manami, and her friends will be the main group in my story. Her story starts on the 30th of September. The day she was born was a normal sunny day, but at night, it started to rain heavily. Lightning bolts lit up the night sky, and we expected her to be scared.  
That wasn't the case.  
Manami was looking at the lightning with a smile. Raising her hand up, to try and hold the pretty light. It wasn't a surprise for us when her best element was lightning. She turned out to be a very good kunoichi.  
But I've told you enough about my grandaughter. It's time for you to meet her. She will tell you her story and her friends as well. Be nice though, today she passed her Jounin exam at the age of 16 and 5 months.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet team 6!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I would, I would've been a lot richer. (and Sakura would be out of the picture .) Anyway…_

'Manami !,hurry up! We got stuff to do, you know!'  
I hear my friend and teammate, Tsukino Ayame, shout at me. Today is an awesome day. I finally became Jounin, and nothing can bring me down today. Not even Ayame's everlasting sarcasm. When I catch up with her, everyone has this creepy smile on their face. 'Today is a special day,' Ayame starts, 'I have something awesome for you~!' _Please let it be something normal. _ She instructs me to close my eyes, and I feel her wrap something around my shoulder. 'Open your eyes dear, it's not going to kill you,' Sensei tells me. I slowly open my eyes…and stare at my shinobi vest. Its pink.  
_Oh god. _'See, I redecorated it, it just looked so boring.' Ayame tells me every detail about my 'redecorated' vest. All I see is a baby-pink thing with flowers sewed on it. To make it perfect she replaced the red swirling circle on the back with a smiley. 'It really suits you,' Rin says. My other teammate isn't really the helping-kind. _I knew they were going to do something weird again. Why did I have to be placed in the most idiotic team on the planet?!_

Before I continue, I must tell you about team 6 first. It's really the only team with two girls, one boy. And there's an age difference, too.  
I'll start with Shouta sensei. His full name is Izumi Shouta. He's actually a medical-nin, but because his mid-range fighting is better, he became a shinobi. His sense of humour is just as bad as Ayame's., and his age remains a secret to this day. His best skill is getting lost, and water-justu's. Everyone in the village is a bit of afraid of him, because he's really tall. This is taken to advantage, of course.

Rin is other male-team member we have. His full name is Izumi Rin, making him and sensei cousins. They don't really get along though. He is our medical-nin. It's a family-thing, I think. But he's also a very skilled wind-justu user. The thing is he's 18. Because his short term memory used to be really awefull, it took him 2 extra years on the academy. He being a Chuunin today is a big accomplishment. But he should not become a Jounin, for the sake of the human race, Sensei's words.

Ayame is my fellow female teammate. Her full name is Tsukino Ayame. In comparison to Rin and Shouta sensei, she's really small. She easily creeps up behind people to scare the living shit out of them, and she enjoys it. It's also use full on missions though. Her red hair reminds people of the Uzumaki-clan, but they're not related in any way. Yes, she's loud, and awkward, but not Uzumaki-awkward. She being the first of us to pass the Jounin-exam, just after she turned 16, proves that she's an amazing kunoichi. Her element being water says she trains a lot with Shouta sensei.

I myself am very normal compared to my team. My full name is Hiryu Manami. I don't stand out in length, or hair-colour. My element being lightning makes me even more of an exception to the bunch of idiots I call my teammates. Today, after 16 years and 5 months, I finally became a Jounin, too. I might even surpass Ayame.

Oh, the reason our team stands out so much isn't just because we're just the weirdest team out there. Everyone wears glasses. We're also known as the glass-team.  
And before you ask if we know Uzumaki Naruto, we do. Everyone does, it's just that we haven't met him. Not everyone in Konoha is close with him, you know. And, he's been searching for that Uchiha boy. It's not like we spot him on every corner of the streets, we got stuff to do.

_Speaking about stuff._ 'Don't tell me al we are going to do is make fun of my vest today,' I say. Rin shakes his head, and quietly hands me a wrapped box. Inside there's a whole new shuriken-set. 'Sorry I lost your old ones last week, so I bought you new ones,' he says. 'You ought to,' Shouta says,' Or else we just would've given her yours. You can throw rocks then.' Smacking Rin on his shoulder as he speaks. Then he hands me a wrapped box as well. 'Ayame got arrows that react with her water-justu's, so I got you a personal weapon as well.' Inside I find…. more shuriken. 'How original,' I say ,' Thanks.' I secretly expected something more..awesome, like Ayame's arrows, but as I said, I'm not special. 'Oh stop nagging,' Ayame says. 'If you're going to mock about the amount of shuriken you got today I'm going to throw them away. Do you even know how much trouble we've been through to get those? If you use your chackra, they will react on your lightning-nature, and become even sharper than my arrows. But if you don't want them, I'll just give them to my little brother.'  
'Your little brother is 2,'  
'He's more thankful than you.'  
'He could hurt himself.'  
'Still more thankful than you.'  
'Girls, stop it.' Shouta gives us his I-don't-do-girl-fights look, and I feel ashamed of myself. _They did put a lot of effort in finding these, didn't they_? 'Ayame, you're not going to give shuriken to your brother, he could hurt himself while chewing on them.' He says. Rin, trying to save the day, suggest that we just go and eat something to celebrate. Shouta suggests that he pays. _Oh well._

An hour later, at the diner, we encounter Asuma sensei and his team. We do know each other's faces, but that's all. Of course, Shouta does know him, and grown-ups love to talk. While awkwardly staring at the pupils of team 10, we just continue eating. 'That one's really big, though,' Rin says. 'I know his dad, he's friends with mine. The Akimichi people may be big, but they're good people,' Ayame tells him. That's the nicest thing she's ever said about anyone. This must be serious. I can almost smell Rins silent apology to the entire Akimichi-clan.  
After Asuma sensei and his team walk past us, Shouta smacks Rin. 'Stupid idiot. Never _ever_ call someone from that clan big, or fat. They're really awfull to have as enemies. You're lucky he didn't hear you. I should've told him though.' Ayame smirks and I sigh.


End file.
